Andraxxus
|fgcolor= |image=Tassadar SC1 HeadAnim1.gif |imgsize=100px |image2=Aldaris SC1 HeadAnim1.gif |imgsize2=100px |race=Protoss |faction=Protoss Empire : Koprulu Expeditionary Force :: 7th Fleet : Templar Caste |gender=Male |job= Executor of the Protoss Koprulu Expedition 7th Fleet Carrier commander |concattop=x |birth=c. 2186 |death=2500, Brontes IV }} Andraxxus was a protoss executor who commanded the Koprulu Expeditionary Force's 7th Fleet. He was in charge of purging the infestation of Brontes IV, but was eventually destroyed by zerg forces there.Milner, Lesley (1998). Insurrection (manual). Aztech New Media. Biography At the age of 314, Andraxxus was given command of the 7th Fleet by Executor Tassadar, tasked with destruction any planets in the Brontes System infested by the zerg. Andraxxus was willing to obey, though grappled with the morality with the situation given that terran lives would be lost also. This was in contrast to his advisor, Judicator Syndrea, who saw the terrans as savages. Regardless, Andraxxus led his fleet to Brontes IV, the source of the infestation, securing the space above it.StarCraft: Insurrection. Aztech New Media. Protoss campaign, mission 1: “Satellite Platform” (in English). 1998. Protoss ground forces were then dispatched to the planet's surface. Andraxxus left to purify the surrounding planets of zerg infestation, leaving Syndrea in charge of securing Brontes IV with the aid of his trusted advisors, Edullon, Demioch and Aedus/Xerxes.StarCraft: Insurrection. Aztech New Media. Protoss campaign, mission 3: “Infestation at New Dresdin” (in English). 1998. Despite the protoss' initial victories (and those of their allies in the New Dresdin Outlaws), the situation began to deteriorate. The vanguard on Brontes IV fell into infighting, leading to the death of Aedus/XerxesStarCraft: Insurrection. Aztech New Media. Protoss campaign, mission 9: “Syndrea's Assault” (in English). 1998. and the capture of Syndrea by the Zerg Swarm.StarCraft: Insurrection. Aztech New Media. Zerg campaign, mission 1: “Syndrea's Demise” (in English). 1998. Andraxxus's fleet was defeated by Nargil and the Fenris Brood, and was forced to retreat to their stronghold on Brontes IV while the zerg secured the space around the planet.StarCraft: Insurrection. Aztech New Media. Zerg campaign, mission 3: “The Road to Victory” (in English). 1998. Anger began to take hold of Andraxxus, prompting him to rashness. He attacked the both Carpenter's Brood and the Zerg Swarm simultaneously.StarCraft: Insurrection. Aztech New Media. Zerg campaign, mission 8: “Vengeance” (in English). 1998. However, Black Morgan, a New Dresdin Outlaws member, had been infected by a parasite, leading the zerg to Andraxxus' position. The zerg attacked en masse, killing Andraxxus along with the entirety of 7th Fleet.StarCraft: Insurrection. Aztech New Media. Zerg campaign, mission 9: “The Ultimate Conquest” (in English). 1998. Game Unit |fgcolor= |image=Tassadar SC1 HeadAnim1.gif |imgsize= |image2=Andraxxus SC1 Game1.png |imgsize2= |race=Protoss |baseunit=Carrier |hp=800 |shield=500 |energy= |size=Large |supply= |cost_min= |cost_gas= |buildtime= |produced= |req= |hotkey= |groundattack=Interceptor (6) |airattack=Interceptor (6) |armor=3 |range=8 |sight=11 |detect= |cooldown= |hero=x |npc= |nocat= |concatbott=x }} Andraxxus appears as a hero carrier in missions in StarCraft: Insurrection. His in-game portrait varies throughout the course of the game. In some in-game briefings, it is the same as that of Aldaris. In-game however, it is the same as that of Tassadar. Abilities Upgrades References Category:Protoss characters in Insurrection Category:Protoss Templar characters